


Boss Right Now

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [43]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Yoga Jones, Post-Season/Series 04, Second Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jones always had one rule, and that was to stay out of the drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boss Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Judy King/Yoga Jones - Confidence](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6061900#t6061900).

Jones always had one rule (besides the rules of the body’s limits, and karma, and chakras, and all those _little_ rules)—and that was to stay out of the drama. Prison was _rife_ with drama—what else did they have to do all day besides hurt each other? She had her yoga and her little group of friends, and that’s all she needed.

Until Judy King came and made a mess of it all.

Judy was not like some of the other women who came in and out of Litchfield. She didn’t want to make waves, she didn’t seem to need friends or enemies. She smiled at everyone, was gracious to C.O’s, and kept to herself. But she did it all with such an odd sort of _confidence_ , like she knew nobody would dare lay a hand on her, like she was queen in an entirely new sort of way.

That’s why Jones kisses her first the second time around—no drugs, no riot, nothing but two women in bunk bed. Judy was _this close_ to getting out, Jones was _this close_ to living a life of secluded luxury, but somehow they found themselves right back with the other women, no different from anyone else.

Judy almost turns away. “Really? Again?” Her voice is soft, incredulous, nothing like before. “I thought it was just the drugs, and Luschek, and…”

“Just leave it to me,” Jones says, and brings their lips together, finally sure she’s doing something really, really good.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Demi Lovato's "Confident"


End file.
